New Feelings
by willyoulovemeifi
Summary: North is having a traditional party before Christmas. Everyone's invited, including a few of North's old friends. Clover and Cupid are coming! What happens if a little elf accidentally shoots someone with one of Cupid's arrows? BunnyXJack ToothXOC Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I finished watching Rise of the Guardians and it was AMAZING. The movie gave me so many feelings, making me see life differently and so I just had to become part of the fandom. So I've realized that I sort of like the idea of Jack and Bunnymund. Although it sort of different since this is a Rabbit with a human being. Never thought I'd actually say that in my life. Bunnymund is such an awesome character, Jack is a beautiful being, so why not?!

Now I know you all agree because you clicked on the title for a reason right? Well here you go! Don't know how long the story will be but I hope you like it! I'm going to at least make the chapters 2,000 words each. Let's do this, and please review!

Contact:

.com

Twitter: jaznatalileal

Of course you all know that I don't own this movie. Have you read as to how much time, effort, and _money_ it took to make this movie?! **Sweet Jesus**.

**New Feelings**

Chapter 1

"_What the bloody hell!"_

It was a new day here in the North Pole. The wind was blowing wildly and the sun was finally setting. It was the day before Christmas and North was having a fun time decorating his home as he was preparing for yet another traditional celebration before the big day. The Yetis scampered around placing Christmas lights on the roof giving the area a nice warm glow. The small little Elves happily started preparing the food making yummy sugar cookies and sweet hot chocolate. North looked around the giant room, pleased that everything was going according to plan.

"He is **not** coming!"

Of course, there was always a problem. North turned around to find Bunnymund entering the room with a scowl on his face while gritting his teeth. Bunny stormed up to North; crossing his arms for yet another argument with the Russian Guardian. "Listen North I understand that it's yer party mate, but honestly you just can't let that…that Green Irish _dill_ come!" Bunny was furious. As the years passed, Jack has had a mission to let the Groundhog and Bunny get along which surprisingly went out swell. Although during his little plan, which from one reason or another, now it's the old leprechaun who is now on his bad side. Long story short, old Clover here has seemed to challenge the Rabbit's skills when it came to strength. We all know how competitive men can be when it comes to power. Old Clover here challenged Bunny to an arm wrestle and Clover won. Ever since then, Bunny has had a bitter attitude with the Irish folklore.

"Come on Bunny, I thought you'd let it not bother you. Come now, just go with Jack and wait until the guests arrive ya?" said North trying to calm down the tall Rabbit. North obviously cannot handle these problems right now, he wanted to make sure that everything is perfect before the guests arrive. Bunny only rolled his eyes; he thought for a moment and smirked. Maybe it wouldn't be bad if he came? He stopped for a moment, trying to think of many ways to get back at Clover for humiliating him the last time they met.

"Alright then, fine, let that hoon come." Bunny slurred. "Will see who has the last laugh now eh?" he whispered to himself as he walked out of the busy room rubbing his paws together with an evil grin. North rolled his eyes, how much damage can Bunny and Clover do anyways? North chuckled at the thought but now he realized something.

"Oh dear…"

…

"Ah Tooth come on in!"

Tooth happily gave North a hug as she entered with a couple of her fairies who have been wanting to come. Mostly because they wanted to see Jack but to also spend time with their good friends. "Oh thank you North for inviting us, this party will always be the party of the year!" she said happily. She flied around the large room where the party will be held and adored at how beautiful North and his helpers have decorated it. The lights were glowing, the food smelled delicious, and with classic Christmas songs playing in the background, it was sure to be a fun night. "Oh my fairies wanted to see Jack! Where is he?" she asked.

"Ah the Frostbite's with Bunny doing who knows what in the next room. Go check on them will ya? I have a feeling that their up to something sneaky." Said North chuckling. Tooth nodded, agreeing that they most probably are up to something. She flew into the next room, slowly opening the door only to find Jack and Bunny having a…arm wrestling match?

"Uh guys, why are you arm wrestling?" she asked.

"Frosty 'ere is just lettin' me warm up for my challenge tonight with Clova." Said Bunny as he slammed Jack's fist onto the table with a loud grunt.

"Hey, you cheated!" said Jack. He grabbed his hand and started rubbing it. For some large soft paws, he sure knows how to grip.

"I don' cheat mate. Is all in tha guns 'ere see?" Bunny raised his arms flexing only to show off a huge ball of muscle pop out. Jack rolled his eyes but smiled. "Now come on now, let's get to tha party and finish some business ey?"

Jack nodded. Bunny stood up, smirking as he messed up Jack's white hair and walked out of the room. Tooth was a bit surprised. She hasn't seen these too bond like that ever. She flew over to Jack and smiled down at him. "I see that you're having a good time." She said giggling. "What was that about really?"

"I might have accidentally made Clover do an arm wrestle with Bunny a long time ago; I wanted to see who would win! I didn't really think that Clover would actually beat Bunny! Ever since then he's been bitter with him, now I'm not sure what to do so Bunny starts telling me about this little plan of his and I think that'd it'd be fun so I was helping him warm up. Which I don't think that it was really a warm up 'cause he kept beating me but he's happy so…" he finished off chuckling.

Tooth only nodded, a bit confused as to why boys can be like this sometimes, but it's in their nature so might as well go along with this little game. "Well come on then, I think more guests have arrived!" she squealed grabbing Jack's hand and leading him into the main room.

Jack smiled as he examined everything around him, mostly the people. He just can't wait to see Clover get beaten by Bunny this time. He looked around and there he was!

"Ah Clover! Nice of you to join us! Make yourself at home and make sure to have a good time!" said North grabbing Clover's hand and shaking it roughly as he let his guest enter.

"Ya, alright then. Thank ye' for inviting me this year." He said smirking.

Clover was nothing as to how everyone thought he'd look. Very short man with a high pitch voice. No, nothing like that. He was as tall as North that was for sure. He had to be the most muscular man in the whole entire world. His biceps were as big as a bowling ball for pete sake. His hair was red and short; he had a scruffy cut beard. His eyes were big and green and his teeth were white and pearly. He is wearing big black boots that made a clink noise every time he took a step. His pants were a baggy with a shade of dark brown and his shirt was dark green that showed every cut of muscle that he has. His biceps popped out showing off his tattoos. On the right arm was a complex design of a Clover and on the left arm was a sentence in Irish that no one knew what it said.

"G'day mate,"

Clover turned around and smirked to find Bunny standing behind him. "Ello there Rabbit, how's it been? I haven't seen you since I beat you." Clover laughed as he walked passed Rabbit and headed towards the table filled with food.

"I believe that we have some unfinished business mate." Said the Rabbit as he followed the large man.

"Oh, is that so?"

…

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen Clover in so many years! He's gotten taller and um…handsome." Said Tooth, she giggled as she started to fly over to the man without even knowing. Jack rolled his eyes and followed.

"Hey there Clover." Said Jack as he walked up to him and Bunny.

"Jack 'ello there nice to see yee again." He said smirking.

"So gentlemen are we ready?" said Jack.

…

"Cupid! Nice to see you boy! I haven't seen ya in a long, long time!" North happily greeted the teen. Cupid was a very busy worker, never, ever having time to come visit his good friend north.

"Thanks North! I actually had some time off! You know, making people fall in love, matchmaking and all can get pretty stressful!"

Cupid was a young lad like Frost. His hair was like Jack's only it was a dark shade of red. His skin was a nice tan and his eyes are like a beautiful honey color. He was very tall and slim. Only wearing a khaki shade of pants with no shirt on was sometimes difficult to him whenever he had the chance to visit North. He had his bow wrapped around his torso and his good old red arrows. Cupid was always smooth with the ladies but he wasn't planning on finding a relationship anytime soon with so much work on his schedule.

"So where's the new Guardian Jack Frost? I've heard so much about him but I haven't met him yet!" said Cupid looking around the room.

"Ah well he's right…over…EY! What are you all doin'?! I told you Jack to keep these two away from each other!" shouted North as he ran up to the scene. Jack just kept cheering Bunny on as the match continued. Bunny was gritting his teeth as he put more force into his arm trying to defeat Clover once and for all.

"Is that all yee got eh?!" said Clover.

"No I ain't finish with you now mate, you jus' wait and see!" Bunny shouted.

Cupid's eyes widened at the scene. He hasn't seen Bunny and Clover in years and he has to say that they have sure gotten bigger. He set his bow and arrows down and ran up next to North to watch the arm wrestling match.

Clover was only a few millimeters away from winning. Just a few more seconds and he'd beat the large Easter bunny. Only as he was about to win when Bunny suddenly started to put more force into his arm that **he** was now winning! "What tha?!" shouted Clover. "Yee was holdin' back?!"

"Of course I was mate, you'd honestly think that you'd beat me again?" said Bunny chuckling.

Clover furrowed his brows and gritting his teeth to try to win but it was now Bunny who was about to win. Jack was on Bunny's side the whole time cheering him on, everyone was just watching the scene in awe at how strong the two Guardians are.

"Come on Bunny, you can do this!" shouted Jack.

What seemed like eternity Bunny finally beat Clover. It took them an hour here in the match but it brought up Bunny's confidence in himself again. "HA! I beat ya mate, I'd told ya I would!" shouted Bunny in Clover's face.

"No fair!" Clover scowled as everyone either laughed or felt pity for the giant leprechaun.

…

"Ooohh look at this bow!" said a little old elf.

"Don't touch it!" said another little elf.

"But it's so pretty!"

"What are you-"

SWOOSH! The little old elf accidentally shot an arrow towards the crowd of guardians and yetis. Oh no.

…

"Eh listen mate, don't take this the hard. There will always be someone who is better than you, and today that person is me." Said Bunny as he smirked at his opponent.

"It's just tha' I've neva been beatin' before. I feel like such a loser!" said Clover as he kept walking around in circles with a pout on his face.

"Aw don't feel bad Clover, just because Bunny beat you doesn't mean that you're a loser." Said Tooth flying up to the large man and patting him on the back.

"It's just tha-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly fell flat on the ground. Everyone gasped as the large man was now unconscious on the floor.

Cupids eyes widened as he saw one of his arrows on Clover's butt. "My arrow!" he shouted. "Who shot one of my arrow's?!"

North palmed his face as he turned around seeing two of his Elves squirming away in fear. "BOYS!" shouted North as he ran after them.

"Is he going to be alright?!" asked Tooth as she tried waking Clover up by slapping him across the face.

"I'm not sure, my arrows aren't supposed to literally stab them wherever they get hit! My arrows are supposed to disintegrate into my special love powder as soon as it gets within two feet near…a…human."

"Clover's not a human!" shouted Tooth.

"I know! Just…I don't know what's going to happen to him!"

A few minutes have passed as everyone tried anything to wake him up. Bunny tried punching the man to see if he'd wake up but Jack didn't let him. Some Yetis have been grabbing buckets of ice cold water to see if that would wake him up and nothing happened. A few more minutes passed and Cupid tried to wake him up as well by giving him something smelly to wake up his nerve systems but nothing! Finally without anyone knowing Bunny jumped down to where Clover's face was and punched square on his jaw which actually made him finally wake up.

"YAOW!" shouted Clover.

"Finally your awake mate, are you alrigh'?" asked Bunny.

"I'm not sure…I feel kind of…like…"

His eyes were having trouble opening, he rubbed them roughly. His vision slowly came back and his eyes instantly landed on…Jack.

"I feel like if I have butterflies in me stomach." Said Clover as he inched a bit to Jack.

"What the bloody hell?" Said Bunny.

…

WELL! There's chapter 1! DID YOU LIKE IT? :D Hope you did! Please review, like please, it's the only reason why I would even continue. And just to let you know, that this IS a bunny and Jack story okay? Not Clover and Jack Also if you all do any Art on any of my characters can you send them to me with my contact info above? Someone did tons last time in another one of my stories and didn't tell me! D: Thank you for reading and please **REVIEW** :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Get Away

…

_His eyes were having trouble opening, he rubbed them roughly. His vision slowly came back and his eyes instantly landed on…Jack._

_"I feel like if I have butterflies in me stomach." Said Clover as he inched a bit to Jack._

_"What the bloody hell?" Said Bunny._

…

Jack's eyes widened as the large Irish Folklore started walking towards him slowly and a bit creepy. He took a step back but the man kept coming. "Uh…hey there Clover, you alright?" said Jack nervously. The man didn't respond as he inched towards Jack. He raised his arms as if he was either about to attack or something much worse…kiss him. Bunny examined the man and his actions and when he finally figured out what he was going to do, he quickly hoped up to him and kicked him hard which made him land on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ey mate there's no need for those type of actions towards the kid l'right?" said Bunny as he walked towards him. Clover shook his head and looked up at the tall Rabbit. He scowled as he got up dusting off his shirt, looking right into Bunny's eyes he grunted. "What's wrong with ya?" Bunny asked.

"Yee don't tell me what ta do." Spat Clover. "If I want to kiss him then I have the right too. Who are ya, his body guard?"

"Kiss him?!" said Bunny. "Why would you want to Kiss Jack?"

"I like him! So what, is that a crime?!"

"You don't like him Clover, you got hit by one of Cupids arrows!" shouted Bunny.

"I did not! Leave me alone or I'll have to teach you a lesson the hard way." Threatened Clover.

"Oh no I think it's me who'll be teaching ya a lesson mate." Bunny said while taking out his boomerangs and spinning them around skillfully around his paw. Clover only smirked as he took out a large pocket knife and took a step forward towards Bunny. Jack's eyes widened. He has never seen a fight involving a knife towards two fellow guardians his whole entire life. Bunny eyed the knife but his anger only grew, he wasn't going to back down. He was no coward.

"Hey!" shouted Jack. "Knock it off both of you." He ran in between the two and pushed both of them further away from each other. "Clover go to that room and just wait until I get there." He said. Clover looked at the boy only feeling nothing but warmth and butterflies he only nodded with a gulp and did what he was told. "Wait." Said Jack. Clover immediately turned around. "Give me the knife." He said. Clover only rolled his eyes as he slowly handed Jack the knife and left.

"Mate you know I'm not just going to let ya go in there alone to talk to that confused leprechaun by yourself righ'?" said Bunny. There it is, that feeling again that Bunny will never seem to understand. Ever since Pitch was defeated, he and Bunny have been getting along very well. Although there was one time where Jack was in trouble and he felt something inside him take over until he knew that he was safe again. What is that feeling exactly, he was not sure. So to think that Jack would go into a room alone with that confused Leprechaun that was somehow sexually attracted to Jack was just _not_ going to happen.

"Look everyone; I'm sorry that I even brought my bow in the first place. I've had it with me for so many years I just sometimes forget that it's even there you know? It's a part of me." Said Cupid. He sighed as he walked over to Jack. "Look Jack I'm very sorry, I'll do everything that I can to make a new potion to make him not be in love with you anymore. Although I can't guarantee how long it will take me. It can probably take me months." He said frowning.

Jack smiled as he walked up to Cupid. He placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Hey there Cupid, don't worry about it. I know that your bow is a part of you, like my staff here." He said giving his staff a little twirl. "But you just take your time okay? It's really not a problem, I mean love isn't a bad thing right?" asked Jack.

"No…no it isn't." said Cupid smiling down at him.

"Then don't worry okay? I'll try to explain to Clover about the situation okay?" Jack looked around the room to find everyone just staring at him. "Look guys, it's no big deal," he said chuckling. "Everyone just go on and continue to party and just have a good time alright?"

Everyone agreed that maybe they should continue the night with a good time. This was the party of the year, and they certainly won't forget about it that's for sure. As everyone resumed their partying activities Jack slowly started walking towards the room that Clover was in. He started walking when he felt a large furry paw on his shoulder. "Mate I'm not letting you go. Let me do this, l'righ?" Bunny said. Jack brushed his paw off and turned around to look up at him. Bunny's face was a mixture of anger, worry, and maybe something else that Jack can't really point out.

"Bunny you don't have too. This isn't your fault anyways, it's no one's actually…this is all an accident. Why are you so worried anyways?" Jack asked. Honestly why was Bunny worrying so much? So what if Clover is now in "love" with him. Just because someone loves you, that just doesn't mean that it's a bad thing.

"Listen Jack, you see…" Bunny couldn't really come to terms as to why he didn't want Jack to go in there. What was it really that worried him? "You see it's just that I don't really wan' him to ehm…" he paused. "To sort of try to do something to you, ya know?"

"Like what?" asked Jack.

Bunny sighed. "Look at least let me come with ya." Said Bunny. Hopefully things wouldn't get heated if he did go in with Jack. Clover sure did seem to have a temper, especially with him. Although Bunny didn't want to admit, it did feel rather uncomfortable if Clover would have tried to force Jack into any sort of activity. Bunny had to go with Jack, for his safety. Jack thought for a moment and thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. As long as Bunny behaved though, then everything should be fine.

"Alright you can come, just behave and don't try to fight with him." He said. Bunny only nodded as they both entered the room. There was Clover walking around the large room, it was a room with a little library, a nice set of couches, a fire place, and many paintings covering the dark brown walls. Clover was examining each one until he heard the door open.

"Hey Ja-," he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Bunny come in. The Rabbit had a light scowl and Clover knew that he was clutching on one of his boomerangs from behind his back. "Oh now what is he doin' here?" Clover asked as he walked up to them.

"He's my friend Clover, is there a problem?" Jack asked.

"Well…" paused Clover. "I guess not." He walked towards one of the couches sitting down crossing his arms. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about eh Jacky?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. He and Jack sat down on the couch in front of Clover's and he can't help but sniff with disgust as to how repulsive Clover's mouth smelled like. A mixture of alcohol and meat, what if he did kiss Jack? Poor little fella. "Well Clover I need to ask you something first." Said Jack. "What do you remember happening before you got up from the floor knocked out?"

"Em…I'm not exactly sure. It's all sort of a blur." Clover closed his eyes thinking. All he can really imagine is some sort of pink scene. "Honestly all I see is a pink weird cloud." He said chuckling.

"You see that right there Clover, is it. That's what happened." Said Jack. "You see, you know how clumsy some of the elf's can get right? Well one of them accidentally shot you with one of Cupid's arrows. So when you got up, your eyes landed right on me which made you fall in love with me." Said Jack.

Clover frowned as Jack continued explaining the story. Was this true? Was all of this true? So does that mean that this amazing feeling that he feels in his heart is just a…a mistake? "No Jack…I don't want to hear it anymore, don't lie to me." Said Clover. His voice was soft but it also sounded sort of sad. "So you're telling me that this was all a mistake?"

Jack nodded.

"No Jack it can't be." He said.

Bunny examined every small action that Clover is doing. He kept scratching the back of his neck, rubbing his arms, he was even clenching on one of the nearby pillows. He made sure that he wouldn't try to do anything sneaky and try to hurt Jack. "It's true Clover…I'm sorry." Jack really did feel pity for Clover. Over the years North has been explaining to Jack the complex emotions that a human has to go through in life. Jack being a guardian has never experienced an emotion other than happiness and sadness. There is more to life and he just doesn't know. Love was something that Jack has never experienced before so of course out of curiosity he asked North to explain. North has had experience before he became a guardian down in Russia.

He explained to Jack how it felt to love, no not a family member, but someone who you would actually want to "be" with. Jack was a bit disgusted but at the same time fascinated. North has explained to him how hurtful heartbreaks can be, and by the sound of it, it sure did seem painful.

"Listen Clover, Cupid is going to start a new potion that can get you out of the spell that you're in now. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Said Jack.

"But what if I don't want to go back to how things were?" said Clover. "Jack do you not know how amazing this feels? I may have fallen in love with you for barley over an hour but I feel like if I'm sort of meant to be with you!"

Bunny crossed his arms as he sank back at his chair listening to this strange conversation. _"Honestly how strong is Cupid's arrow's? The man has gone completely insane!" _Bunny thought.

"Look Clover I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you." Jack said completely unaware how painful that'd hurt Clover. Clover said nothing as he stood up and headed angrily towards the door. Although as he was about to leave he looked back at Jack and said one last thing.

"Jack…can ye at least think about it?" asked Clover.

Jack thought for a moment. "Sure." He said smiling. And with that Clover was gone, leaving with some hope that maybe Jack might give him a try.

Bunny's eyes widened as Jack has said what he had said. Sure? "Jack ya can't be serious?!" he said.

"Don't worry Bunny; everything is going to be okay. I can't just hurt him like that, it's not his fault." Jack said standing up. He stretched and yawned looking up at the clock. "Come on, let's go eat some cookies and drink some hot chocolate before we go to bed okay? The party's not over yet."

Bunny couldn't stand all of this madness anymore, but what Jack was offering wouldn't hurt now could it? He stood up and walked behind Jack as they headed towards the main room where everyone was sitting in one large table eating and laughing. It appears that Clover has left, which was a relief for Bunny. Jack and Bunny sat down on the two left empty seats for them as they started to have a conversation with their good old friends.

Jack looked at the assorted pastries in front of him and his smile was so big that everyone can tell he was loving this. When it came to sweets Jack was a happy little kid. He saw a specific cookie that caught his eyes, it was a snowflake sugar cookie with a cute design on it, he tried reaching for it but just couldn't. Bunny looked down at him as he tried grabbing the pastry, he couldn't help but chuckle as Jack tried reaching for it. "Is this what ya want mate?" Said Bunny as he easily grabbed it.

"Aw are you gonna eat it?" asked Jack.

"On one condition…" said Bunny.

"What?"

"You stay away from Clover until he's cured." Said Bunny.

"Bunny I can't just do that to him, he's really confused and-"

Bunny continued listening but was slowly starting to put it into his mouth. Jack's eyes widened as he reached up for it. "No Bunny, NO!"

"Promise?!" asked Bunny.

"But I can't jus-"

It was too late; Bunny has already placed it inside his mouth chomping the sugary taste. He smirked down at Jack who looked like if he was about to cry but instead did something worse. Jack gripped on his staff and shot a blast of ice onto one of his ears. "OW!" shouted Bunny.

"YOU ATE MY COOKIE!" Jack shouted.

"WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP MY PROMISE!" shouted Bunny.

"THAT'S IT!" He flew up and started chasing Bunny. How else to start the run then by climbing up on the table and knocking everything over that was in their way. With Bunny's quick speed Jack tried to catch him, shooting Ice Blasts at the rabbit but he kept missing. "You'll pay for this Bunny!"

"**BOYS!**" shouted North as he ran after them.

Tooth palmed her face.

"Does Jack know that there is another plate of the exact same cookies right over there?" asked Cupid.

"Oh I think he knows." Said Tooth.

…

OH SNAP ANOTHER CHAPTER WHAT? Haha hope you all liked it! Just to let you know that yes this IS a BunnyXJack story. Don't worry about big o'l Clover over here okay? And I can guarantee you that there will be a lot of BunnyXJack Fluff in the next chapter. And about Clover, the reason I tried to make him all big and stuff is because I'm not sure if it would have been cool if he was just some short guy you know?

Please review! I have like 12 followers for this story and only 4 reviews! I need to know if you like it and how I can improve! Thank you for reading!

Tumblr: willyoulovemeifi

Twitter: jaznatalileal


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! You all are so nice! Here's chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days have passed and things seemed to go back to normal only there was just one small little difference. Clover has been sending Jack many letter's asking him if he has yet to come to terms towards his feelings with him. Jack felt bad because he hasn't seemed to reply but even if he did, what would he say? Jack by no means has any sort of feelings towards the Irish Folklore; he can't just lie to him. North was finally in his vacation and he let Jack stay over at his workshop whenever he'd like. Making Bunny stop by and visit a bit more often than how he usually would. "So Mate tell me. What does that Irish dill say now?" Bunny asked as he watched Jack open up another letter.

"He's just asking if I can please reply." Sighed Jack as he crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the fireplace.

Bunny snickered as he jumped on a nearby couch. He watched Jack as he opened another letter; Jack only frowned as he tossed it into the fireplace. "Mate look, stop reading those letters and let's go have some fun huh? Jus' you an' me?" Bunny stood up stretching out his arm towards Jack. Jack stared at his paw for a moment, maybe he should just let this all go and stop worrying about Clover and have some fun for a bit. "Come on mate, let's go somewhere fun." Said Bunny smiling.

Jack smiled up at him as he took his paw. In a second Bunny stomped on the ground causing both guardians to fall down.

"WHOA!" shouted Frost as he suddenly jumped out of a new hole. Jack looked around to see that Bunny has brought him to his Warren. "Why are we here?" asked Jack.

"I was wondering if you'd like to play a new game with me, ya know seein' ya all stressed out isn't good for ya mate. You're the guardian that's supposed to have fun and bring joy rememba'? How could ya bring joy when you don't have joy within yourself?" Bunny asked.

Jack only smiled as he saw how much Bunny really did care about Jack. "So what's the game Bunny?"

"I call it, "Stuck in the Mud" it's an old game that me and my family used to play before I became a Guardian. You basically have to run and see who catches who first. Technically your supposed to run until your frozen and wait for someone else to come and touch you and then you pretend that you're not frozen anymore. "

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry Bunny I won't actually freeze you."

"Ya I know Mate, don't freeze me literally."

"But we're only two people." Said Jack.

"Ya I know, I've invited some friends." Bunny smirked as he stomped on the ground a few times only to find Jamie and Sophie and all of their friends come out.

"Jack!" said Jamie as he happily ran up to the Guardian giving him a big hug.

"Bunny, Hop Hop!" shouted Sophie as she squealed and ran up to her favorite Bunny.

"G'day there little ankle-biter, have you've been behavin'?" Bunny asked as he knelt down next to the little girl and carried her. The little girl gave him a big hug, wrapping her little arms around his neck and nodding her head yes.

"Well then, are we ready?" asked one of Jamie's friends.

"Yes, but on one condition." Said Cupcake.

"What's that?" asked Jamie.

"Bunny and Jack can't use their speed. This has to be fair and square." She said.

"Fair enough." Said Bunny.

"RRRUUUUNNNN!" shouted Pippa.

…

Hours have passed as the children and the two guardians played the fun game. Bunny was good, but not good enough as Pippa was a fast runner catching him. "AW DANG IT!" shouted Bunny. He made himself pretend that he was frozen waiting for someone to unfreeze him. Jack hid by a nearby bush waiting for Pippa to try to catch someone else. As soon as she left Jack sneakily crawled towards Bunny. He grinned up at him, making Bunny chuckle. "Come on now Mate, before she comes back." Bunny whispered roughly trying not to catch Pippa's attention.

"On one condition." Said Jack.

"Aw come on now Jack, can't we do this later!" said Bunny.

Whenever Bunny was involved with a game or competition, Bunny had to win. He _hated_ losing. No matter who he was with. Jack only smirked as he stood up, inching his face closer to Bunny's. "You make me a batch of my favorite cookies tonight." Jack whispered into his ear.

Bunny felt a strange tingle crawl up his spine as Jack neared his body closer to his. What was this feeling he did not know, but it felt good and also a bit scary. Bunny couldn't stutter a word as he looked into Jack's eyes. His eyes were slightly squinted and my oh my what an amazing color of blue they were. Bunny soon realized the thoughts that he was thinking and shook his head. "Uh-uh y-yeah sure mate. Just hurry up now before P-pippa comes back." Bunny stuttered.

Jack was a bit confused as to why Bunny lost his tongue but only shrugged it off as he touched Bunny's arm. Bunny looked down at the spot where Jack touched him; it was a shock of a freezing sensation. Jack only chuckled as he flew off continuing the game. Bunny watched him leave and he just couldn't believe the type of thoughts that were running through his mind. He was confused and decided to just not think about it right now.

"TAG!" shouted Pippa as she again touched Bunny.

"AGH DAMN IT!"

…

Jack sat down on Bunny's large egg shaped table. The kids have left for the night and Bunny did what he had promised, he was going to make Jack's favorite sugar cookies. Jack leaned into the table, watching Bunny as he carefully cracked an egg onto the bowl full of flour. It was sort of sweet that Bunny has given in on making cookies for him. Over the years things have changed, Bunny won't admit it, but he has gotten rather soft thanks to Jack. Bunny carefully cracked another egg into the bowl, feeling a bit awkward. Jack stayed quiet, having really nothing to say. He honestly quite liked just watching Bunny, it was sort of entertaining because of how much effort and also how he would sometimes make a mistake by dropping flour on the floor.

How did Bunny learn how to bake Jack's favorite cookies is a funny story. Everyone seemed to know how to make a certain pastry but Bunny didn't. Bunny growing up was always someone who wanted to learn new things, wanting to know how to make a simple activity wouldn't hurt now would it? Jack begged Bunny to learn how to make his favorite sweets, Bunny, although he would never admit it, just couldn't say no to those big blue eyes.

"You having fun there Bunny?" asked Jack as he slowly walked next to Bunny, inching close to the rabbit as he examined what he was doing.

"Um, yeah sure mate. O' course." Stuttered the giant Rabbit as he started to mix the ingredients.

Bunny could feel the coolness of Jack's body. It was like some sort of radiance only it felt icy and somewhat pleasant. Jack quickly dipped his finger into the bowl of dough to lick and he accidentally set some ice appear inside the dough making it harder for Bunny to mix. "Mate can ya stop making everything that you touch turn into ice?" he asked as he continued mixing the dough.

"Hey I don't always make everything I touch turn to ice." Said Jack chuckling as he inched closer to Bunny. Bunny knew what was coming next. Slowly Jack brushed his hand up Bunny's back. To Jack it was just a little back rub, nothing intimate. To Bunny though he couldn't help but feel that strange feeling go coursing through his body again. Was it the chills that Jack was giving or was it…something else? He didn't know, but he needs to find out soon. Bunny coughed lightly as he rolled out the dough onto the table and he started using the snowflake shaped cookie cutter to cut out the shapes. Jack was excited, quickly grabbing one of his own cookie cutters and making his own shapes.

"Hey Bunny so I really had a good time today. You know it was really fun playing that game of yours only I think that some of the kids already know it. Have you been showing some kids how to really play outside?" asked Jack as he cut the last piece of dough into a shape of a snowflake. Bunny only smirked as he remembered spending time with some kids every now and then. After meeting Sophie he has decided that maybe it wasn't so bad playing with the kids.

"Yeah it was really fun now was it?" he asked chuckling. The rabbit glanced at the white hared boy for a bit. He never noticed how…appealing Jack could be to his eyes. Does Bunny think that Jack is somewhat attractive? Perhaps. "Mate do you want to put them in tha oven?" asked Bunny as he quickly tore his gaze away from Jack. He had to pull himself together; he has been thinking strange thoughts about the young lad ever since he saw Clover try to make a move on him.

"Sure!" Jack quickly grabbed the tray and strolled towards the oven.

"Mate wait you have ta-"

"OW!" Jack shouted as he quickly pulled his hand away from the oven. Apparently Jack didn't know that the handle bar to open the oven was also hot.

"Jack!" Bunny quickly hopped towards Jack grabbing his hand as he examined the damage. The poor boy had a large burned mark on his hand. Bunny quickly grabbed a napkin putting some cold water on it and placing it on the burn. Jack hissed at the pain and also tried not to cry. No matter what, heat will never be good to him. "Jack I was going to tell you to use mittens! Hasn't anyone ever taught ya that?" he asked him as he started rubbing a bandage around his hand.

"N-n-" Jack couldn't mutter his words as the pain continued to sting. A tear slipped out of Jack's eye which was something that he was trying to avoid. Imagine seeing your best friend see you cry, how embarrassing. "No." he finally let out. Bunny only half smiled as he finished wrapping the bandage.

"Don' worry mate. You'll be fine." He said. Bunny grabbed the tray, putting on his mittens as he placed the cookies into the oven. "Now what would you like to do while we wait for the cookies to bake?"

"Well I was thinking maybe-" Jack stopped talking as he heard the door knock. Bunny's ears perked up and he started to sniff the air. It was that smell. The smell that made his blood boil. Alcohol and meat.

"Jack go upstairs." Said Bunny as he slowly walked to the door.

"W-why?" asked Jack.

"Now."

Jack knew that tone well. A little too well. He quickly flew away and left the room before Bunny got angrier.

Bunny grunted as he swung the door open.

"Well hello there Bunny." Said Clover smirking.

…

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Aw thank you so much for the reviews, they get me all teary! It's just nice to know that you put effort on something for hours and people end up liking it! Haha, here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

_Bunny grunted as he swung the door open._

_"Well hello there Bunny." Said Clover smirking._

…

"What the hell are ya doin' here mate? This is my territory so go back to where ya came from." Threatened the Australian Rabbit. He quickly took out two Boomerangs, spinning them around in his paw as he readied for an attack. The tall giant Irish Folklore only shook his head and half smiled. He wasn't here to fight. He cautiously walked passed Rabbit, ignoring his threat as he took a seat on the large egg shaped table. "Mate seriously, why are you here?"

"Listen Bunnymund, you do understand that I have feelings for Jacky whether ya like it or not." Clover crossed his arms. His expression was serious and he apparently just wanted to talk, nothing else. Bunny scowled at what he said. He was tired of hearing this nonsense from the giant leprechaun. Did he not know that all of the feelings that he had for Jack was just a mistake? "Listen Aster, tell me something. I have to know. Do ya also have feelings for the lad?" asked the leprechaun.

Bunnymund sat down in front of Clover looking down at him. He looked up and starred at him as he asked his question. He was taken aback and he didn't know what to think. Bunny thought for a moment. Does he really have feelings for the young guardian? No, he shouldn't have feelings for the boy. He was a rabbit for crying out loud! How could a rabbit and a human fall in love. Wait…love? Did Bunny _love_ Jack? Bunny was thinking about the small experiences that he experienced with Jack a while ago. The strange emotions and the strange reactions that Jack was giving him _had_ to mean something, but was it attraction? Bunny shook his head, he was so confused. He looked up at Clover, apparently the man was still waiting for the answer and Bunny didn't know what to say. "Well Aster, I'm waiting."

"Listen mate, I honestly don't know what to say. Maybe I do…but it's just that, it's not I guess ya can say…_ethical_." The Rabbit muttered. Clover arched his eyebrow at Bunny's confession. Ethical? What did that have to do with anything? They were spirits for crying out loud, they did not need to follow the rules of a human society. Either way, he was sort of relieved that Bunny wasn't in love with Jack as how he thought he'd be.

"Well, it seems that you don't like him." Said Clover.

"Excuse me?" Bunny said as he arched his eyebrow at Clover's statement.

"If ya really liked the lad then you'd admit it, you'd be proud that you do. You wouldn't care if it was ethical or not. Love can do crazy things to ya. I've never exactly experienced these feelings towards anyone, and that means something since I've lived for so many years. I have seen humans change their ways so many times. I remember back then in the good old classic times. The fifties, sixty's, even the seventy's when if a male fell in love with a male it was frowned upon. Do ya remember tha'?" asked Clover.

Bunnymund nodded.

"Well now it's different. In the new human society, apparently it's now okay if you love whoever you want. But that doesn't matter to you because you're another species. So yes, maybe you should just leave the lad alone. It's best for him and for you." Smiled Clover.

"_So that's why he came." _Thought Bunny.

So it seemed that Clover was going to try to persuade Bunny for forgetting any slight thoughts that he had towards Jack. The rabbit has lived for so many years, and he never, **ever**, did what he was told. He only smirked which caused the man to arch his eyebrow in confusion. "Mate, I think that it's time for ya to leave." Said Bunnymund as he stomped on the ground making Clover fall into the hole with a yelp.

Bunnymund sighed as he rubbed his temple. Here it was again, the whole conflict towards his feelings with Jack Frost. Did he really like Jack? Out of all of the years that he has known him? He did admit that he was physically attracted to the boy, which was true. He was also fond with the boy's personality. It was a rough start at first but time has passed and things change. But Clover did have a point though. He was a _Rabbit_ and Jack was a _Human_. How is that even possible? Imagine if they did enter into a relationship. How will they even…

Bunnymund shook his head at the thought; he touched his face as it started to feel very warm. He decided that he would think about this some other time. The cookies were done and Jack was still upstairs waiting, probably worried sick. "Jack!" shouted Bunnymund. "You can come down now!"

Jack flew down quickly with his staff gripped in his hands. "What happened!?" said Jack. He looked around but everything was fine. Nothing was knocked over and Bunny didn't seem to have any scratches or bruises.

Bunny smiled as he saw the boy enter the room. He hopped over to where he was and patted his back gently. "It was nothing, just someone to have a quick little visit." He walked over to the oven. "The cookies are ready. You want to put on the frosting?"

"Yeah!" said Jack. He ran over to Bunny as he eagerly waited for the rabbit to hand him the cup of frosting. "Can I lick the-"

"No you can't lick the spoon."

Jack frowned. "Fine." He muttered.

…

"Oh my I am so **full**!" said Jack.

Bunny couldn't believe how the young guardian was able to eat two dozen cookies so quickly. It really was his favorite food but _damn_. The rabbit watched the boy eat the whole time; he wasn't really a cookie person. He was more of a chocolate candy type. Jack leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face as he gazed up at Bunny. "Thank you Bunny for the cookies." He said. Bunny smiled as he stood up grabbing Jack's plate and putting it in the dishes.

"No problem mate." He said smiling at him. He looked at his eyes for a moment, that feeling of warmth started to form in his stomach. He noticed and tore his gaze away.

Jack yawned as he rested his head on the table for a moment. Bunny noticed and sat in front of him frowning. "Mate where are you going to stay after this?" he asked him. Jack picked up his head and looked at his friend.

"Don't know. Probably just find a nice mountain or something." Said Jack. Honestly the boy has to build his own home soon.

"Would ya like to stay here?"

"Here?" asked Jack. He couldn't believe it. "W-with you?"

"Sure, I mean if ya like…" said Bunnymund. He regretted asking in the first place, only because he was sort of worried if Jack would have thought that this was a sort of…gross and stupid idea.

"Sure!"

"Wha- Really?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah! It would be fun! We can have like our own sleepover!" said Jack as he stood up and flailing his hands in the air with excitement. "We can have a pillow fight, and then we can tell scary stories and we can-"

"Slow your role there mate, aren't you tired?" asked Bunny.

"Well I was, but it's cause I've never had a sleepover before!" Jack said with a wide smile.

Bunny had to admit, Jack's reaction was sort of cute. Maybe a bit too cute.

"Can I sleep in your room? Like with you?!" asked Jack.

"M-my room?!" Bunny felt blood rush up to his face. Just the thought of Jack sleeping near him was already too much.

"Yeah! That's what people do at a sleepover remember?" Jack said. He happily flew up to Bunny's room as he tried to get his little plan ready. Bunny only chuckled as he followed.

"Oh boy…"

…

Bunny sat down with Jack next to the fire place as they started off by telling stories in their lives of being guardians. They explained how hard it can be, but also how amazing. It was truly an adventurous life style and they're extremely happy to have been chosen. Bunny couldn't stop smiling as Jack continued explaining all of his little adventures. It was an amusing and pleasant thing to hear. He also just loved the boy's voice; he could have easily drifted off to sleep.

"Bunny have you ever loved someone?" Jack asked.

The rabbit's eyes widened at Jack's sudden question. Why did he ask that? "Loved someone?" he said.

"Yeah you know…the whole lovey dovey stuff."

"W-well um…why do you ask exactly?"

"Because I had a dream recently about something…it was sort of something I have never experienced before. Apparently it was me in some sort of forest, it was covered in snow. I looked around and there was this figure, I couldn't tell who it was. But it was just so strange because it felt like if there was some sort of magnet between us. I was instantly attracted to him."

"Him?" bunny asked.

"Y-yeah it was a male."

"_Male, not man."_ Bunny thought.

"Anyways, he was walking towards me and I just _knew_, you know?" Jack said. He starred at the fire, hugging his knees up to his chest. He wondered. Wondered who in the world would give Jack these feelings that he has never felt before. Before he became Jack Frost he has never loved anyone other than his family. This was a different type of love. He just didn't know how to deal with this sort of thing.

"Did ya have any thought's as to who he might be?" asked Bunny. Having a bit of hope that maybe…just maybe it could have been him.

"No, honestly no clue. It was just a faraway figure." Said Jack frowning.

"Well mate, maybe it's a sign."

"A-a sign?"

"Yeah maybe this just means that your soul mate might come soon. Or who knows, maybe you already met him and you just don't know it yet." Said Bunny smiling at him as he patted his back.

"Hmmm maybe it is!" said Jack smiling.

"Come on mate, it's getting late. We have a big day tomorrow." Bunny stood up as extended his arm for Jack to take. Jack smiled as he grabbed it, instantly Bunny feeling a cold shiver go coursing through his body again. Only Bunny kept his face expressionless, he watched Jack's face as he sort of took a moment to let go.

"Where will you be sleepin mate?" he asked.

"Here of course!" Jack plopped himself down on Bunny's giant bed. It was so soft and warm the boy just had to sleep here.

"But that's my bed!" Bunny said.

"Come sleep here with me, it's okay! This bed is _huge_, you'll fit!" Jack laughed as he scooted to the side patting the space next to him.

Bunny stood there watching as Jack started to bury himself into his blankets. "Wow Bunny your bed smells so good, like flowers." Jack said while yawning. The rabbit rolled his eyes. He didn't know what to do right now. Was it safe to sleep in the same bed as Jack? What if he has those crazy feelings run through his brain again causing him to go mad?! Bunny thought long and he eventually gave in as he saw Jack already fall asleep. Just the sight was already something that he would get drawn too.

Bunny carefully laid down next to Jack trying his best to get as far as possible, you know, trying not to make the whole scene awkward. Jack yawned again and what Bunny was secretly hoping for actually happened. Jack turned to Bunny's side instantly wrapping his arms around the huge rabbit like if he was some soft pillow. "G'night Bunny.." Jack said in a very soft and sleepy tone.

Bunny was obviously going mad.

…

Thanks for reading, review? Btw if you all have any cute fluffy moments ideas please let me know


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bunny turned to Jack's side as he watched him sleep. Jack's face was so calm and peaceful, the boy's mouth was slightly open so whenever he breathed out it was icy cold and it also smelled like sugar cookies. Bunny smiled. Hours have passed as Bunnymund tried to finally admit that he indeed like Jack Frost. It was unethical, yes. But did he care? That seemed to hold him back. Maybe he did like him, was he going to do something about it? Was he going to try to have a relationship with the boy? Bunny frowned as yet again confusion struck over him. Bunny felt Jack's arm tighten around his waist, here it comes those damn emotions. Bunny's heart was beating quickly and he felt his face blush from such close contact. It was a difficult decision, and he had no idea how to handle it. He thought and thought and finally he came to a conclusion. He was going to tell Jack the truth. He has finally admitted it to himself that yes, he indeed likes Jack Frost. Bunny closed his eyes, enjoying Jack's embrace as he thought of a plan on how to tell Jack his feelings. Maybe a good lesson of Tai Chi, and then maybe he can show Jack how to paint some eggs. Then from then on he'll tell him.

…

Jack woke up with a yawn as he sat up from Bunny's large soft bed; he sat up stretching his arms and smiled as he had a very good night sleep. He turned to his side to find that Bunny was not there. Frowning he stood up and walked out of the door towards the kitchen to see that he wasn't there either. "Bunny?" Jack called. No response. Jack arched his eyebrow in confusion as he continued looking for the large rabbit. Where did he go? The Warren was a very big place; hopefully he can find him just in time for breakfast. Jack was starving. He walked out of Bunny's large home and walked around the Warren. He kept walking until he ended up in a large wide landscape. "Bunny?!" Jack shouted. Jack waited for a response but no answer. Jack furrowed his brow until he flew up to have a good view of the whole place; he looked around until suddenly he hears a loud grunt. Jack turned towards the sound to see Bunny in a large training area. Apparently he was practicing his Tai Chi and it really seemed difficult. He threw his boomerang at obstacles that were made out of wood, causing them to get knocked down.

"Hi-YAH!" he shouted as he knocked down to obstacles at once. Jack flew down to him and was amazed at how skillful the rabbit was. Jack knew that Bunny was a master of Tai Chi, but actually seeing him in action was something that he has never really seen before. The Rabbit jumped, kicked, and screamed at everything that was thrown at him. Jack knew that he was tough. His height was very impressive for a Rabbit, six point one to be exact. His arms were very muscular with a design on his fur that looked like Tattoos. His speed was incredible and basically no one could ever out run him, not even Jack himself. Jack flew down by a tree and watched from far away for a moment, he admired at how hard Bunny worked and he hated to admit it but was a bit jealous at how skillful Bunny was. He watched as Bunny kicked a giant piece of rock and back flipped to another obstacle, throwing his boomerang at it causing it to fly across the yard. Jack noticed how his muscles would bulk up and he couldn't help but take a look at his own arms. They weren't muscular like Bunny's and he thought that maybe he can fix that by starting to train for himself. Even though Pitch was now defeated he knew that he had to start taking more responsibility's just in case he came back. Training is a good way to start.

"Hey there Kangaroo." Jack flew over to Bunnymund, carefully not getting in his way as the rabbit threw another round of boomerangs at his invisible opponent. Bunny looked up at the flying boy, instantly losing focus as he suddenly got hit by one of his boomerangs in his back. Jack's eyes widened as he flew down to Bunny with a very worried expression. The rabbit groaned as he rubbed his back. "Oh my God! Bunny I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you lose focus!" Jack rubbed the spot where Bunny was hit. Bunny said nothing, he half smiled at the boy as he started to rub his back.

Bunny chuckled. "It's nothing mate, this isn't the first time that this has happened." He said. He stood up picking up his boomerangs and placing them onto his satchel. He looked down at the boy, remembering what he had promised himself that he would confess today. Maybe just not yet. Jack smiled up at him as he swung his staff behind his neck. He looked around the area impressed at how organized it was for Bunny's training. There were several handmade obstacles for Bunny to practice with. It seemed challenging but to Bunny it must've been no problem. "Mate does something interest ya?" Bunny asked watching as the boy seemed examining the area.

"Yeah, do you do this type of stuff every day?" he asked.

"O' course!" Bunny said as he started to walk around his training area. He carefully picked up each knocked down obstacle and setting them back up for a round two. "Would you like to try and knock these down?" asked Bunnymund. Jack opened his mouth but said nothing. Can he even really try? The wooden log shaped figures were _huge_, how could he knock those down? Bunny's boomerangs were big, and with his strength he could do it, but Jack? All he had was a staff that can make Ice come out of it. Jack was powerful, but when it comes to physical actions, maybe not so much. "What's wrong mate?" Bunny asked.

"I-I don't think I can." Jack muttered. Bunny walked up to Jack as he stood himself behind him. He took out one of his boomerangs placing it into Jacks hand. "Bunny I don't know how to throw a boomerang." Jack gripped onto the giant wooden weapon not sure if he should even try without embarrassing himself. Bunny noticed how unease he was. He grabbed one of his other Boomerangs and stood himself next to Jack.

"Look mate, watch this." Bunny said smiling. The rabbit threw the weapon with full force at one of the large obstacles. Jack was in awe at how fast it was flying in a curve motion, the weapon hit the wooden log with a loud thud knocking it over. Bunny straightened his position and raised his hand as he caught the weapon and smirked down at the young boy. He was obviously trying to just show Jack how strong he was and Jack was indeed impressed. "What ya think 'bout that?" he asked him.

Jack chuckled as he spinned the boomerang around in his hand. "Wow Bunny, you're really good with this kind of stuff." He said. Bunny felt butterflies in his stomach as Jack complimented on his fighting skills. "So how exactly do you throw it anyways?" he asked.

Bunny gripped on his boomerang as he extended his arm trying to show Jack how to hold it. Jack did the same thing, twisting his wrist to try to get a good angle. "Alrigh' now throw it as hard as you can." Said Bunny. Jack did what he was told and threw it, the boomerang flying around the area until it hit one of the large logs. Sadly he didn't knock it over but he still did a good job. Only Jack wished that that he would have knocked it down to impress Bunny as well but failed. He frowned. "Good job mate!" Bunny said wrapping his arm across his shoulders. "Look at that! You did it!" Bunny happily patted Jack's back, continuing to praise him for his attempt to his the log.

"B-but it didn't knock over…" said Jack frowning. He was confused as to why Bunny kept praising him if he actually didn't do a good job. The boy looked up at the rabbit who was smiling down at him, was bunny okay?

"It doesn't matter if you didn't knock it down mate. You hit the log didn't ya?" said Bunny.

Jack nodded. "Well I suppose so.."

"Then what seems to be tha problem?! Ya did great! Hey now, listen. I've got an idea, let's go paint some egg's yeah?"

"Really?"

"Yeah it'll be fun, come on now let's go." Bunny wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder as they walked towards the pond of paints. Bunny sat down on a nearby stone with Jack sitting next to him as he grabbed two eggs for each of them. Bunny smiled as the small little egg hopped up to his paw and Jack laughed as the other egg hopped up to his shoulder. "Now here's a brush," said Bunny as he handed Jack the tool. "Now just dip the brush lightly into the pond and start painting a design that ya like." He said. Jack nodded as he dipped the brush into the pond. The color was a mixture of blue, pink, and purple. Sort of cool and warm colors. He smiled as he started to paint the egg, chuckling slightly as the egg moved his legs around as if it was getting ticklish. Bunny was almost done with his egg and he would keep glancing at Jack every now and then.

Jack smile widened as he finished his egg. The design represented himself as Jack Frost of course and he was quite pleased as to how it came out. "Bunny I'm done, look!" Jack showed Bunny his egg and the rabbit chuckled at how childish the young guardian could be sometimes.

"That's a beauty mate." He said smiling.

"Let me see yours!" Jack said.

Bunny handed Jack his egg and Jack's eyes widened at how amazing the design was. A mixture of so many colors that well together very perfectly. He has been doing this for years. Jack grabbed the egg looking at the swirls and shapes. He was examining until something has caught his eyes. It was a heart, a very simple yet beautiful heart. Only the thing is, is that the heart had another drawing in it. It was a snowflake; the heart had a snowflake inside the heart. Jack arched his eyebrow as he looked up at the rabbit with a confused expression on his face. "Bunny?"

Bunnymund sighed as he grabbed both eggs letting them run along with the rest. He sat down turning his body towards Jack so that he could talk to him face to face. Jack seemed very confused, and Bunny was just plain nervous. "Mate…I have to tell you something." He said. Jack only waited for Bunny to continue. "Jack for the past couple of days I've been noticing something about me. It seems that I sort of started to have um…feelings."

"Feelings?" Jack said.

"Yeah I think that I have feelings for you." Said Bunnymund slowly.

"You-you have feelings for me?" Jack said with disbelief. Whoa, since when did that happen? Sure he and Bunny were really good friends and all but he never thought that Bunny would ever end up having feelings towards him. Was there any signs that he has missed throughout the days? Well Bunny has been overprotective lately, he baked him cookies, and he has a habit of praising Jack whenever he fails at things. Jack thought that maybe he was just a good friend, but for the rabbit to actually have feelings for him was just something else.

"Listen mate, before you do anything you have to know that I still consider you as one of my closest friends. I hope that this doesn't change anything between us, it's just that I had to tell ya mate! It was driving me crazy!" said Bunny.

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about Bunny's confession. He looked up at the rabbit and he slowly smiled. Bunn arched his eyebrow, he was smiling? He was smiling! That's a good sign.

"Listen Bunny," he said. "I think I understand what my dream was about…I think that it-it was you."

Bunny's eyes widened.

"The dream, I thought for so long. How could it be? And now I've realized that it was you." He said smiling. "Only the problem is…is that I'm a human and you're a giant Bunny. How is this going to work?"

"Mate I understand what you're saying, but I mean…I just don' know what to say." Bunny looked down frowning. Jack scooted closer to Bunny, with his wrist he listed Bunny's head and without even thinking he lifted his head and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Bunny's eyes widened and his smile was one of those smile's that you can just never turn into a frown ever again. Bunny lost his words and just didn't know what to do. He stood up and placed a paw on the his cheek where Jack kissed him and he could feel like the heaven's singing down at him because he has just experienced a miracle. Jack laughed a little and stood up grabbing one of Bunny's paws. "We'll take this slow and figure something out okay?"

Bunny nodded. This was going to be fun.

…

Clover slammed his fist on the table with pure rage. "No!" he shouted. "You said that he wouldn't fall for him!" Pitch rolled his eyes as the Irish Folklore continued to rage on about what he has witnessed through his magic crystal ball. With the glowing org, it could let you see anything that you want. "What are we going to do now?!"

"Shut up you giant green man!" Pitch shouted. "I have an idea, so don't worry."

"What idea?!" Clover shouted.

"Listen this will take time, but it just might work. I shall create a potion to change the rabbit into a human-"

"That'll just make Jack love him even more!"

"Let me finish!" Pitch scowled. "Yes, Jack will love him more, but then I'll change the rabbit back into a disgusting old rabbit and Jack will be disgusted and will no longer love him anymore. His heart will break, he shall no longer live life happily, he will stop making the world snow causing the children to stop believing in him and I shall finally get back what is mine!" shouted Pitch.

"Y-yeah! That sounds great! And when Jack is heartbroken and you come in to take over and I'll come rescue Jack and he'll be in my arms in no time!"

"Yes well I'll make sure that he won't take his place back. No worries though, I'll be strong enough to **stay** in my place no matter what." Said Pitch chuckling.

"Thanks for helping me Pitch." Said Clover smiling.

"Yes well you should go now; I'll call you tomorrow to set the plan."

"Alright, good luck!"

And with that Clover left with an evil smirk on his face.

…

**Can more of you review? I feel like I need more reviews to know how I'm doing. Did ya like? I tried to put in a little bit of what each of you are telling me. Hope you like it! Twitter: jaznatalileal Tumblr: willyoulovemeifit**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone here's chapter six. Thank you all for the reviews, it just makes me feel good! Also I have made a JackRabbit blog. It's Tumblr: j-ackrabbit

Hope you like it, and I'm sorry if I have confused some of you all on the last chapter, hopefully things will clear up.

**Chapter 6**

North smiled as he sipped some of his hot chocolate and started to walk around to examine his work shop. He checked his globe and everything was going well. He took another sipped and turned around as a Yeti tried to ask him for help with a specific toy. "Ay alrigh' let's go see the problem." He said sighing. He set his cup down, following the Yeti outside the globe room.

One little Elf hopped around the room happily as he noticed a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate on a nearby table that was in front of the moving globe. He really was thirsty so with a determined mission he started to climb up the table and started to sip the delicious drink, as he started to drink North's hot chocolate he looked up and noticed something strange that started to happen on the globe. Was that a, black dot? What on earth did that mean? He set the cup down finishing the sweet drink as he ran out of the room to warn North.

…

"Alright so I have all of the ingredients, now all I need is-" Cupid gulped. "A four leaf clover. Oh no! How am I going to get this Clover?! The only person who would have this small plant is that crazy leprechaun! Oh what if he wants to try to start a fight with me or something?!" Cupid panicked as he flew around giant palace trying to find some other solution for the cure. "Agh! I can't find anything!"

He flew down towards the pot with all of the ingredients flowing inside a strange pink liquid. It was almost done, he felt really bad about doing this to Jack Frost so he quickened his pace. It took him about a week, he was almost done, just that damn clover. Cupid grabbed a large spoon, mixing the glowing ingredients as the thought hard for a solution. "Well I really need that Clover, hmm, what if I bring Jack and Bunny with me to Clover's house! I'm sure they won't mind, it's his cure after all. This is great, I can't believe that I'm almost done!" The guardian of love flew up to grab his bow and arrows that were hanging on the roof. It was a very dangerous weapon, he had to make sure that only he could reach it. He grabbed them, placing them around his torso and flew off, already knowing that Bunny and Jack were at the Warren.

…

"M-mate now before we do anything, just to let ya know that I haven't had a-a uhm…" Bunny couldn't come with words as Jack slowly walked towards him with a sly smirk on his face. "Listen, I'm being serious!" Bunny slowly took a few steps back as the boy kept advancing towards him. Jack was not sure what he was doing, but being the guardian of fun…he wanted to have some _fun_. It was a time to experiment, wanting to know how different it would be to actually try to have a relationship with another _species_. Jack wondered what it would be like to kiss someone; it seemed more interesting this time since it's with a rabbit. This is going to be his first kiss, and he's somewhat excited and at the same time terrified. He knew that Bunny was also scared since he kept backing up on him. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Bunny just stay still." He said. The rabbit only nodded, somewhat nervous as to what's going to happen next. The boy was going to have his first kiss that was for sure, and it was with _him_. What if Jack doesn't like it? Will he leave him if he ends up disgusted with the large rabbit? Jack smirked as bunny ended up trapped by a wall. "Now don't move, just let me do this." He whispered.

Jack slowly placed his cold hands on Bunnymund's chest; the feeling was overwhelming for Bunnymund. He wasn't sure if it was because it was Jack's hands or the fact because they were freezing cold. Jack slowly slid his hands up on the Rabbit's chest and Bunny accidentally let out a loud groan from the emotions that he was starting to feel in his chest. His heart rate was speeding up and he started to sweat from his forehead. Jack didn't notice the effects that he was making the rabbit do; he only focused on his own actions making sure that he was doing everything right. He has seen couples do this little even before, only some took it to the next level but Jack wasn't planning on doing that yet.

Jack slowly closed his eyes, parting his lips letting his ice chilly breathe tickle Bunny's neck. Jack tip toed up to Bunnymund's face, slowly inching closer and closer and he swore that he could hear Bunny's heart beating faster and faster. Bunny was sure that he was going to explode as Jack's lips were about to touch his, this moment will surely be remembered.

Finally they're lips touched and Bunnymund's eyes slowly closed as Jack added a bit more pressure into their kiss. The rabbit's heart was beating faster and he honestly couldn't believe what was going on. He started to notice the taste of Jack's soft lips, a mixture of mint and sugar and instead of it being warm it was an icy cold and it just felt oh so right. Jack was nervous before but now that they're lips finally connected he can tell that this was right. The rabbit's lips were warm and soft, they tasted like chocolate and it was just a very sweet feeling. Jack felt himself fly a few inches up so that he could reach Bunny's face having a better kiss. Why did the rabbit have to be so tall?

They suddenly both hear a gasp and quickly parted. They turned to their left to see Cupid standing there with his mouth wide open. "Wow guys, bad timing?" he said. Jack smacked his forehead while Bunny only shrunk down covering his face with his paws hiding the deep blush across his face. "Huh, looks like you all did need my arrows to fall in love." Smirked Cupid.

"Ugh Cupid really?" Jack said frowning.

"Hey sorry guys, I didn't know, seriously this is really sort of…surprising." He said scratching his head. Honestly who would have known? He knew that the two were good friends but he seriously didn't expect to see them actually end up liking each other _that_ way.

Bunny straightened up, clearing his throat as he shook his head slightly. The kiss was sort of a daze; losing his focus was something that he did not expect. Cupid knew for sure that he did not accidentally shoot Bunny or Jack with any of his arrows. Cupid's job was very simple, whenever a couple is having trouble falling in love, he helps them. Sometimes, if you're lucky, it'll work on your own. He would sometimes hear teens praying to God for some sort of miracle to help that special someone return their desperate feelings. That's when Cupid comes in, only you'll have to be really lucky to get Cupid's help since he is so busy helping others.

Although he has never expected that two guardians would fall in love with each other, it was random yet sweet. Which is more of the reason to get that clover and finish the cure that he was working on. Cupid walked over to the new couple, or whatever it is that they were and smirked as he leaned against a wall just staring at them.

"Jus' spit it out mate, stop staring at us like tha!" shouted Bunny.

"Well alright, I just came to tell you guys that I'm almost done with the cure, BUT…" said Cupid as he looked at the two's expression. They both still seemed frustrated, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come after all. "I need one more ingredient and I can't get it alone, I need you guys to come with me."

"Well what's the ingredient?" Jack asked.

"It's uhhhh…." Cupid sunk his shoulders. "A…clover." He muttered silently.

Although Bunny heard damn well, and he stood up straight while crossing his arms with a loud huff. "Oh no, NO NO NO Jack is not going to Ireland and that's that!" Bunny said.

"But I need both of you!" Cupid back away two steps worrying that the large Rabbit might hit him. "I need you to be like a body guard and I need Jack to help look around in the whole country to find that dumb plant. I know that I can't straight up ask Clover because I've heard that he's been gone for a while. Also because he's been in a bad mood lately and I know how scary he can get!" Cupid said frowning.

Bunny rubbed his temples and looked over at Jack who was just staring at him with a smile. Jack elbowed Bunny lightly, knowing that they were up for another small adventure.

Sighing the rabbit looked straight at Cupids eyes, knowing fully well that they better not seeing Clover. They were going to his homeland, he should be there. Let's hope not. "Fine." He said.

…

"The potion is almost done." Said Pitch smirking evilly. The dark guardian continued mixing his ingredients knowing that this will fully well work. He searched his cabinets for just one more thing, just one more ingredient and everything will go according to plan. "Clover, where is the jar of rabbit hair that I had?"

The Irish Folklore looked up from where he was sitting by a nearby table carving out a new spear from his lucky pocket knife. "What?" he asked. "I don't know."

Pitch smaked his forehead. "I told you to get me a jar of rabbit hair!" he shouted.

"I don't remember you telling me that!"

"Well go get some!"

"Where?!"

Suddenly a large horse of black sand entered the room, eagerly neighing and jumping around as he flew towards Pitch. Pitch rolled his eyes but listened as apparently the nightmare had some news. "You don't say?" said Pitch with a smile.

"What's it saying?" asked Clover.

"Apparently you are going to have some visitors." Said Pitch chuckling. "Go find the rabbit and get a lock of his hair."

"I don't want to talk to that stupid rabbit, he made me go down a hole the last time I saw him!" Clover said scowling.

"Do you not hear yourself?!" Pitch shouted. "You are an enormous leprechaun and you are scared of the _Easter Bunny_?!" Pitch smacked his forehead. It was unbelievable how weak someone could turn into as soon as they fall in love.

"Go find the Rabbit, do what I told you so that I can finish this potion!" Pitch shouted. "As soon as I finish you make the rabbit drink the potion, he turns into a human blah blah, then that Frost will fall in love with him. I turn the Aster back into a rabbit only he will look horrible. He'll have long fangs, messy fur, everything disgusting that you can think of. Jack will see how horrible he is and then go into a depression." Pitch smirked.

"And that's when I come in?" asked Clover.

"Yes, you come save the day and then I'll take over from there." Said Pitch smirking.

…

**Sorry for the delay guys! I'm sick! And sorry if there were any minor mistakes I had like no strength to recheck it, maybe the next chapter will be up Monday because I have a traditional holiday coming up this Sunday. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alrigh' we're here, so now what?"

Bunnymund gazed around at Clover's home, he sniffed the air and there was no sign of the giant Irish Folklore. The rabbit sighed with _relief_. He had to admit that after the kiss, he was now, one hundred percent sure that he had feelings for Jack. And apparently the boy had returned the feelings by giving him a kiss. The kiss was absolutely breathe taking and he would have liked for the kiss to be a longer and more passionate one but Cupid just had to come in and interrupt. He loathed on the way to Clover's home, knowing that the man was still supposedly in love with Jack just angered him. They even explained to Clover that this was all a mistake but he still had feelings for him! The rabbit grunted at his thoughts as they neared closer to the leprechaun's home.

Cupid only ignored Bunny's annoying grunts and rolling eyes. He needed his help, how else was he supposed to finish the cure? Cupid flew up with Jack as they searched the whole entire country searching for the rare small plant. Like they say, you have to be lucky, and luck is all they need. While the two flying guardians searched for the small plant Bunnymund was supposed to be on the lookout for Clover but he has some other plans in mind. He has never ever visited the man's home; it might be interesting to see how much of a pig he really is. He watched as the two spirits took off and made sure no one was around as he headed over to Clover's home. He was sure that he wouldn't be home, not wanting to see the leprechaun at all, so why not go to his home to snoop around?

The rabbit hoped North, heading towards to mountains which in between was the leprechaun's home. He hoped and hoped, noticing how the closer he got, the more of the strong scent of meat and alcohol filled the air. He crunched his nose with disgust, rolling his eyes at the scent as he was almost there. A few minutes passed and finally he arrived to his destination. The home was sort of a mansion, there was a rainbow over the house, there were traditional paintings on the walls, and gold coins almost everywhere. He looked around, sniffing the air checking if Clover was near. He hoped towards the door, carefully opening it and slowly walking inside. He looked around the room, noticing the traditional paintings, instrumental music playing from afar, and apparently many pairs of shoes were stacked up by a wall. Since the leprechaun is meant to make shoes, Clover sure did keep his traditions.

There it was the scent of Alcohol and meats in the air. To an ordinary man, it might smell good, but since Bunny was so used to the scent of sweets and flowers, he was just not pleased. The rabbit looked around just checking out the how the leprechaun lives he noticed something from the corner of his eye. On a large table sat a very large book that was titled "Journal". Smirking mischievously the rabbit rubbed his paws together slowly opening the book.

_Date: June 12 1833_

_Hello book, I know that this is sort of weird. It's just that my parents don't ever seem to listen to me and my problems so I thought "Hey! Let me just write down all of my problems in a blank piece of paper!". So I was out making a pair of my own shoes today, Father forced me like always. I don't know why we even do this in the first place! What's the point?! Anyways, I was making a new pair when I accidentally made them too small. Father got so mad that he hit me! Can you believe that? He actually hit me, I told mother but she didn't believe me. No one does! I'm a small little man, I'm only three feet tall, and you'd think that I'd mess up every now and then. Supposedly we make them for the fairy kingdom; I've never been there before. I'd like to go one day. I'm currently only seventeen years old, mother says that I can visit when I turn 20. How exciting! _

Bunnymund arched his eyebrow at the book that he was reading. What on earth is this? Was this Clover's lifetime before he became the King of all Leprechaun's? Bunny flipped the page.

_Date July 19 1833_

_Hello book, I haven't written here in a while now huh? Sorry about that. So guess what? Looks like I'm going to the kingdom after all! I'm heading over there tomorrow morning with Father; he's going to introduce me to the king. Father has been making this pair of shoes for him for so long, he worked really hard on them. Yes no matter how abusive the guy can be, he will always be my father and I have to love him no matter what. I'm really proud of him. _

**-Scene-**

"**Alright, bring in the two leprechaun's." said the powerful and mighty king. He waved his hand in the air signaling for the two knights to open the door. The knights nodded slowly opening the door as Clover and his father entered. Clover was a nervous wreck, obviously freighted by the tall humans surrounding him and his father with large spears. "So have you brought the shoes that I ordered?" asked the king. His tone was rough, freighting. Clover's father gulped as he extended his arms handing the King his new pair of shoes. **

**The King was a powerful man, but we all know that a powerful man never shows mercy. And royalty has long ago gone to his head making him one of the most selfish and harsh King's that Ireland has ever had. The King only frowned as he picked up the shoes, examining every inch making sure that everything was exactly like how he asked. A few minutes passed and the King's frown deepened. Clover was sweating like crazy and he looked over to his father who was only standing still expressionless. **

"**WHAT IS THIS?!" shouted the King. "I ASKED FOR A DIAMOND ON EACH SIDE OF THE SHOES AND YOU GIVE ME A PIECE OF GOLD? DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH GOLD AS IT IS?!" **

"**Well your majesty you see, we were not able to find-"**

"**NO EXCUSES!" The King interrupted. He stood up from his throne, scowling down at the two leprechauns before him. He raised his hand, pointing at them. "GAURDS!" he shouted. "THROW THIS SHORT IMBECILE INTO THE POT!" **

**Clover's eyes widened. The pot was a very cruel punishment here in the palace. It was filled with boiling water, a very slow and painful death. **

**-End Scene-**

_I couldn't handle it Journal, I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do! So me, being the man that I am today. Yes I am now a new man, you want to know how?_

**-Scene-**

"**NO!" Clover shouted. "Please spare him, the man could not find your diamonds!" **

**The King shot a glare at the younger leprechaun, only ignoring him as he watched his knights quickly grab the older leprechaun, grabbing him by his small arms as the already filled the giant black pot full of hot boiling water. The leprechaun screamed and shouted for mercy but no one listened. Clover having only one crazy idea, only one crazy solution to save his father. He saw a chandelier on top of the knights as they walked over to Pot holding his father. The chandelier was held up by a rope, quickly taking out his small trusty pocket knife he ran towards the beginning of the rope. "DAD JUMP OUT NOW!" shouted Clover. Clover quickly slashed the rope, causing for it to rip. There was a loud noise as the chandelier suddenly crashed on top of the two knights, Clover's father quickly getting out of their grip before the chandelier hit them. The knights died at in instant judging by how heavy it was. **

**The King growled as he started running after Clover, taking out a sword of his own. He shouted as he suddenly stabbed Clover in between his chest, only a few inches under his heart. Clover gasped at the sudden terrifyingly painful pain that coursed through his body. With only a few bits of energy that he had left he quickly tightened his grip onto his pocket knife and stabbed the king. The knife slowly gushed into the man's heart, with only a fainted shout the King went through a quick and sudden death. The King was dead. **

**Clover took out his knife and fell down his side, his father quickly running to his side. "S-son!" he said. **

"**Father…"Clover whispered. "I love you." And with that the boy's eyes closed, never to be opened again. Or so he thought. **

**-End Scene-**

_So yes, I killed the evil King. I didn't know what else to do. It was sort of an adrenaline but I'm glad that I did it. Now what I didn't expect next was something else. I've heard stories about after dying that you'd either go to Heaven or Hell, but this was different. It's like if God himself has set me into a new adventure. Only apparently it was a…a moon. I know doesn't that sound kind of weird? It's true! The moon spoke to me. After my death I apparently woke up a couple of days later, it was very shocking. My body was now instead of three feet tall, now six feet tall! I still had my red hair, only now with a beard and I apparently have these bulging muscles. The window was open with the view of the great full moon, and I just heard this strange voice in my head telling me something. _

_The moon said. "You are now the guardian. You are the King of all of the leprechauns, you will keep them safe." And that was it. So ever since then my new destiny in life was to keep the leprechaun's safe instead of making shoes. It's sort of a blessing I should say. It's just that I ran towards my village in the forest but my family was gone. I asked the other villagers where they were but they went right through me! They can't see me! _

_I cried for a few weeks, losing my only love ones wasn't easy. Although I had to man up, this is a new adventure. I had to leave the past behind me. So from then on, even though they can't see me I protect all of the leprechaun's here in Ireland. It's a species that almost nobody knows about, but it's okay because this is a species that no one would even respect judging by the past experiences with humans. _

_I've realized that I am not the only "Guardian" in this new world of mine. I have met some people around my journey. A man named North who delivers toys and gives hope to young children. A beautiful fairy named Tooth. Ah little Toothy what a wonderful spirit. Don't tell anyone book but I sort of have a slight crush on her. She's so beautiful I can't help it! Although I don't think that she'd ever like me though, it really stinks but maybe there can be a new Guardian that will be born soon to help me out with this situation right? Someone who can help me and Tooth fall in love? Hope so! _

_Now I've met many guardians along my journey and I've met this new one recently. His name is E. Aster Bunnymund. He's like this giant rabbit with like tattoos made out of fur. He's really cool and nice; he's a real tough guy. He has for some reason this weird accent that I've never heard of before. North told me that it's an Australian accent, but I've never been there before. _

_I can't wait to meet new Guardians in the future. Moon sure knows how to choose the right ones for the right job. These Guardians are really special lads, making this world a better place and all. Well I have to go journal, I basically explained my whole journey in one page, but I'll write more soon so don't worry. See ya later!_

Bunnymund was _very_ shocked. He has never even bothered to ask about Clover's past before and boy did he have it rough. What he went through to become a guardian was simply incredible. No wonder he took that small little pocket knife practically everywhere he went. It was like a part of him, like Jack's staff. No matter how annoying the leprechaun may be, he had to give him some sort of slack. It really isn't his fault for falling in love with Jack in the first place.

He has read enough. He slowly closed the book, sighing and rethinking about his little mischievous plans here in his home. So maybe he was going to make a little mess and leave a message for him to leave Jack alone, but Bunny did have a heart so he pushed the book away heading out to leave when he suddenly smelled something.

"Oh great." He mumbled. He quickly hoped out of the house and towards Jack and Cupid. Something smelled like alcohol and meat and even though he was going to cut him some slack that doesn't mean that he wasn't an innocent love struck spirit anymore. He stood up straight, sniffing the air as the scent of ice cold mint was in the air. Jack was near.

"Bunny!" shouted Jack with a smile as he flew over to him. Cupid following behind with a smirk on his face.

"Did ya find it?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah it took us forever but Cupid has a pretty good eye sight." He said smirking.

"What can I say? You gotta have a good eye if you're an archer that shoots arrows for people to fall in love." Cupid said chuckling.

"Alright well we gotta go." Said Bunny grabbing Jack's hand.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's near, and I don't want you near him."

"Well alright then let's go." Said Jack.

Cupid flew up the ground. "Well guys thanks for the help, I really got to go finish up that cure. I'll see you two in a couple of days. Make sure you all behave now you hear?" Cupid said winking at the two causing both of them to blush a deep red. "Bye!" And with that he flew back to his home.

Bunny chuckled as he crouched down motioning for Jack to get on his back. "Come on now, let's go back to the Warren."

"Awesome, I've always wanted to ride you!" Jack said smiling as he grabbed onto a chunk of Bunny's fur so that he won't fall off.

Bunny looked over his shoulder up at Jack with a confused expression. "W-wait I didn't mean it like that!" said Jack.

Ah who was he kidding.

Bunny shook his head and with a smirk he hoped away towards the North of the country where there was a hole ready for him to go into that lead him back to his Warren. They stormed off into the forest, Jack laughing with joy as he was having his first piggy back ride. Or bunny back ride.

…

Pitch smacked his forehead as he found a new jar of rabbit hair on his cabinet this whole time. He could have already been done by now. "My goodness I have to be more organized." He mumbled. He grabbed one long strand of fur, dipping into the green potion with an evil chuckle.

He whistled calling one of his horse like nightmares. The horse came in quickly as he galloped around his master. "Go call Clover, tell him that I found some rabbit hare, tell him to come so that he can get the potion and give it to Bunny." He said smirking. The horse neighed quickly disappearing in the air as he went to go give the news to the large leprechaun. Everything was going according to plan.

…

Review? And next chapter I promise that there will be more JackxRabbit tumblr: j-ackrabbit


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry for not writing recently. I was finishing up my finals and I now have 5 new classes. It was pretty stressful. Trust me when it comes to school here in Texas, it GET'S TOUGH. So don't move to Texas if you're not very good at school lol

Chapter 8

Pitch smirked as he grabbed an empty clear bottle from his dusty cabinets. He walked over to his glowing pot and dipped the bottle carefully not to touch the dangerous liquid, filling it up and closing it shut with a cork. His plan was almost complete. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch as Bunny and Jack have a little loveable moment for a while, then when the time is right he'll change Bunny back into a horrible disgusting old rabbit. Jack would get disgusted and his heart will ache and leave him depressed. Which giving Pitch the advantage to become King of all guardians and take over the world with fear.

He waited passionately as the stallion of black sand returned with Clover running behind him. Pitch gave specific instructions to Clover on how to give the potion to the giant rabbit. "Make sure that he doesn't see you." Frowned Pitch. "If you mess this up, then good luck living all alone." Clover gulped as he tightened his grip around the bottle. He didn't want to live without Jack, nope that's not going to happen.

Clover quickly placed the bottle onto his satchel, giving one last nod to Pitch and left his home. He headed towards the Warren, thinking about what he was going to do. Will this even work? Will Jack fall into his arms?

…

Jack laughed as he hoped off of Bunny's back finally arriving at the Warren. It was a long trip, but it was very fun. "Bunny we have to race soon. I'm pretty sure that I'll beat you this time." He said smiling up at the tall rabbit. Bunny scoffed as he entered his home with Jack following behind. "So what do you want to do Bunny?"

The rabbit sat down on his large wooden chair; starring at the young guardian he only had one thing in mind. Jack slowly walked up to him, standing in front of him and he smiled down at him slowly touching the rabbit's paw. Bunny felt a layer of ice go up his arm, frowning as to how intense Jack could be with one small touch. It was soothing, yet a bit freighting.

Jack took a hint of what was going through Bunny's mind. Not even thinking twice he slowly sat down on the rabbit's lap and just started to stroke his fur gently. The icy feeling was something Bunny could manage but he could also feel the warmth in his cheeks as Jack continued to gently explore the rabbit's fur coat. It was a mixture of two temperatures that drove the rabbit insane. Jack placed his hands on Bunny's shoulders, slowly drawing circles on his fur and gently sliding his hands up to place his hands in his cheeks. It was something that Jack has always wanted to do this for quite a bit, he has always just wanted to know what it was like to really feel Bunny's warm soft fur. The warm fur touching Jack's icy cold hands was a feeling that both have never witnessed before.

Was it lust, or love? Both?

Jack looked up at Bunny, slowly and carefully placing his small lips to Bunny's. The rabbit's ears flopped down slowly, Bunny carefully sliding a paw up Jack's back. Jack smiled in their kiss, knowing that Bunny wanted this just as much as he did. Jack pressed his kiss, remembering the sweet smell and taste that was E. Aster Bunny.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jack quickly parted the kiss, blushing a deep shade of red. He frowned, again because their moment can never seem to last. He got off of Bunny's lap, Bunny only smirking at the young guardian as he walked over to the door.

Opening it slowly his eyes widened as he saw none other than…Sandy?

"Ey mate, wha' brings ya here?" asked Bunnymund.

Sandy quickly entered, flailing his arms in the air freaking out over something. Bunny tried to read his hand gestures but he was just going too fast. "Alrigh' mate slow down a bit." He said.

Jack walked up to him, kneeling down in front of the little guardian trying to figure out what he was saying. "Who's coming?" asked Jack.

Sandy made an image of a clover on top of his head and both of the other guardian's gasped. "He's comin here?! Not on my Warren!" The rabbit ran upstairs, quickly grabbing his trusty boomerang. How could that giant leprechaun come here? He was sure as hell not welcomed. Did he want to fall into a deep hole again like last time?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bunny angrily opened the door, about to swing a hard fist at Clover's jaw when suddenly a cloud of green smoke surrounded him and then everything went black.

….

**PLOT TWIST OH SNAP**

**Haha sorry guys, I HAD to end it here. I have a lot of physics homework and stuff. So if you all want me to update daily again, then you won't mind the super short chapters? I swear that's the only way I'll be able to write **** Let me know what you think of this little chapter! Think I can reach 100 reviews? WHOA BABY LET'S HOPE SO**

**Tumblr: j-ackrabbit**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack quickly knelt down beside Bunny, his eyes were filled with tears as he tried to wake up the knocked out rabbit. "Bunny!" he shouted. "Bunny please wake up!" He grabbed him by the shoulder blades, shaking him furiously as if he was slowly dying. Sandy scowled, quickly flying out of the building and towards the source of the strange green smoke that appeared out of nowhere. He was going to take on anyone who tried to kill bunny, or in this case, making him go unconscious. The Sand Man flew up in the air, searching around the whole Warren but couldn't find anyone. Sandy left the Warren quickly heading towards North's and Tooth's homes to warn them about this situation.

Jack continued shaking the rabbit, so scared and anxious to get him to wake up already. Was he dead? No, it was impossible, the rabbit was immortal he can't just die! Jack had doubts though because who knows what was in that green potion. Jack shook him a few more times and his eyes lit up as he saw Bunny scrunch up his nose. "Bunny!" Jack shouted with joy. "You're alive!" The rabbit slowly sat up, rubbing his head with his left paw as he clutched his stomach with his right. His whole body ached and he had no idea why.

"Jack mate…" he whispered. "What happened?" The rabbit slowly stood up, Jack helping him by him putting his large arms around Jack's shoulders for support. "I-I feel kind of funny." He mumbled. Jack was worried about what might happen. Who knows what that potion was but he was just thankful that Bunnymund was alive. He sat him down a nearby chair, examining every part of the rabbit to make sure that there were no injuries.

"Well," Jack couldn't really explain what happened. It all happened so fast. "I think someone threw a potion at you." Bunnymund's eyes widened. "B-but don't worry, you look fine. I'm not sure who it was who threw it though." Jack thought for a moment. Was it Clover? No, it couldn't be. Clover was a skillful man but he didn't really know how to make potions. Unless he had some sort of help…

"Where's Sandy?" asked Bunny.

"He flew out; I'm not sure where he went. Probably to go find North and Tooth to come here and check up on you."

The rabbit nodded, only a few minutes passed and he suddenly felt a very sharp pain in his head. It was a major headache and he couldn't help but groan. "Bunny are you alright?" asked Jack.

"Y-yeah mate. I-I need to go outside for a bit." He groaned as he slowly stood up heading outside to get some fresh air. Jack wanted to follow but maybe the rabbit needed some space.

Bunnymund walked towards the pond, he sat down on the soft green grass and lied down slowly trying not to focus on the pain that he was going through. It was tough, but he had to fight it. He laid himself down, looking up at the sky and he didn't know why but he suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes for a moment, and he soon found himself falling into a deep sleep.

…

"Where is he?!" barged in North through Bunny's door.

"He went outside for some air, what do you think happened?" asked Jack.

North walked around the large room, rubbing his chin as he thought for a moment. Tooth flew inside, looking around the room to see if there would be any evidence as to who threw this strange potion at Bunny. Sandy set off deep into the Warren to go find Bunnymund, the Sand Man didn't like the idea of the large rabbit being alone after this strange scene. He didn't care if he needed some space, he can't be alone right now. North didn't know what to think, the only solution was to check up on the Rabbit and see if he has had any effects yet.

Sandy flew in the air; the wind was getting colder as the sun started to set. The Sand Man flew, searching all over the giant green Warren looking for a giant rabbit. Time passed and he suddenly found something by a pond. Slowly descending from the sky, the Sand Man neared the object and his eyes widened with fear.

…

North, Jack and Tooth all sat down in the kitchen table, waiting anxiously for Sandy to already return with Bunnymund but he was taking long. Minutes have passed and there was a loud knock on the door, and suddenly it flew open with Sandy flying inside. Jack noticed how scared the man looked, fear and confusion was clearly written in his eyes. "Sandy, what happened? Did you find Bunny?" Jack asked. Sandy started to move his hands in a motion that made a large yellow golden cloud enter the room with what appears to be a…MAN?!

"W-Who's THAT?!" asked North.

Sandy slowly set the man down on the floor, he was bear naked and he seemed to be covered in Tattoos like Bunny's fur patterns. Sandy made a picture of Bunnymund appear on top of his head with his sand, it was Bunny. Bunny was no longer a Bunny but an actual man. Jack's mouth dropped. That potion! Look what the potion did too Bunnymund! Tooth slowly knelt down next to the man's body. His hair was a mixture of grey and white. His face was very…might she think…attractive, and she couldn't help but feel a bit worried as to how Bunny will be when he wakes up.

Jack slowly walked towards the figure; slowly tears appeared in his eyes as his best friend was now different. Jack quickly shook the man; his touch was so cold that it jolted the man awake. "GAH!" he shouted. "Mate don't touch me like that, you're freezing!" Bunny looked around the room to find his fellow good friends in his home. "Fellas, what are ya doin' here?"

North frowned as he grabbed a nearby blanket and slowly giving it to Bunny. Bunny arched his eyebrow, reaching up for the strange offering. As he was about to grab the blanket he noticed something that made his heart drop. He had hands…HANDS. WHY DOES HE HAVE HANDS?!

…

Short chapter done! Now I have to go study so I wrote this as soon as I got home! D: 100 reviews thank you so much!

Tumblr: j-ackrabbit

Please review, I appreciate them greatly!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bunny quickly stood up, sensing a strange chill all around his body. His fur was gone! How in the world is his fur gone?! He quickly wrapped the blanket around his body, ignoring the fact that everyone has just seen him naked. He was a human, how in the world was he now human? A billion of questions were racing through his head and he needed answers now. "How in tha world did I change into a human?" he asked. He stood up, falling slightly forward. His balance was off and he couldn't bend his knees like how he normally would by just standing up. Humans were so different from Rabbits.

"Listen friend, I am sorry but we don't really know how this happened. My guess is, is that maybe Clover-"

"CLOVER!" Bunny interrupted.

"Y-yes we think that maybe he did this, we're still not sure." Frowned North. He patted Bunny's bare shoulder feeling pity for the lad. He was confused, sad and most of all angry. North felt Jack stand behind him, North felt like they needed to talk. North rubbed his chin and half smiled. "Tooth, Sandy, let's go outside and give these two a moment yes?" He walked out of the room, followed by the other two guardians. Who knows how things will go for those two. Yes North knew about how they have somehow gotten attached. They knew that they had feelings for each other and he couldn't have been happier. Tooth knew as well, also Sandy. They were happy for the two and now that these have gone terribly wrong, they will do anything to help. To change Bunny back, all he needs is hope.

Jack watched as the three guardians slowly left the room, frowns were on their faces and a bit of worry. Jack turned to Bunny, he was just standing there, and the long warm blanket was wrapped around his waist. He looked up at his face, Bunny's expression was a mixture of many emotions and all that Jack wanted to do was to make him happy again. Jack placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder, Bunny flinched and Jack quickly let go. "Sorry mate," Bunny gasped. "I-I'm just not that used to that type of temperature." He said chuckling. "My fur sure did some good to me huh?" He continued to chuckle but it slowly died down. Suddenly it hit him that maybe he won't ever turn back into a rabbit ever again.

"Bunny I'm so sorry." Jack whispered. He looked down at the floor, he sort of felt like all of this was his fault and he didn't know why. Bunny inched closer to Jack trying not to fall as he placed his bare arm around the lads shoulders. Ignoring the shivering pain that was going into his skin he hugged Jack. He hugged him tightly, and he realized how different this felt. When he has hugged Jack before, he could only feel the cold that Jack gave him slightly. Now it's ten times colder because he doesn't have his warm fur anymore. Although he could really care less. "Jack, I want you to know that this is not your fault. I don't want you to worry." He whispered.

Jack looked up at the now Human form of Bunny. He looked into his eyes, and that feeling that he has felt before towards the guardian was still there. His eyes were the same, a mixture of green and honey color. He still had his markings that represented who he was, only it is engraved into his skin. He still had his height and accent was still here. Jack had to admit that he was still attracted to him, rabbit and human. "How are we going to fix this?" he asked.

Bunny tightened his hug around Jack's cold body, the boy rested his forehead on Bunny's chest and they held each other for a bit. Bunny thought how was he going to turn back into his original form? Will North be able to make a potion to change him back? Did he even know how? Maybe Cupid? Who knows. Right now he really had to focus on how to adjust to his new body. He slowly let go of Jack and took a step back. Jack watched him as he headed towards a mirror, about to witness his new body for the first time. He looked at the mirror and his eyes widened slightly. "Crikey," he whispered. He lifted his hand and started to rub his face a bit with his now new fingers. He scratched his chin and then he stroked his messy spiked up silver and grey hair. "Mate I don't know how I'm going to get used to this, you'll have to show me how in the meantime. As to your question I honestly don't know how I'm going to change back. We'll have to talk about this with North. I have some questions though, for example, am I considered ehm…attractive?" he asked with a frown. He honestly didn't know if this new human form was considered ugly or not ugly.

Jack chocked on his own when Bunny asked that question. "Uh-uhm Bunny let's just say a bunch of girls would want to date you." He said chuckling. "But yes, yes you are…attractive." Bunny smirked at Jack's answer. He walked up to him, slowly and carefully placing his soft pink lips to Jack's cheek.

Bunny felt the usual little shock of pleasure when he would usually kiss Jack. Everything felt the same, and Bunny was relieved. Jack smiled up at him. He usual kisses felt like soft fur tickling his skin, but now it's just warm soft pink lips with his icy cold skin.

Bunny tightened his blanket around his waist, walking over to his door and opening it. North, Tooth, and Sandy al fell inside clearly having their ears by the door to ease drop. Bunny rolled his eyes walking over to Jack and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Alright now here's what's going to happen from here on. We'll all go back to our lives of course, only things will be a bit different now that I'm like this." He said gesturing his hands to his new half-naked body. "So North, is there any solution to this problem?" he asked.

North thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he walked around in thought. He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he said happily. "I'll go to Cupids house and ask him if he has a potion! He has tons of potions, he's bound to have something!"

Bunny nodded.

"You know what, me and Sandy are going to go to a store and buy you some clothes." She said blushing slightly as she has already witnessed Bunny's naked body. "Sandy let's go." She flew out of the Warren with Sandy following behind. North said his goodbyes as he left to Cupids home.

"So," said Bunny. "You wanna help me adjust to my new body mate?"

Jack arched his eyebrows with confusion. What did he mean by that?

…

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I've been sick for quite a while and I just had no energy at all to do anything. I'm behind with my classes, and behind with my update schedule. Please forgive me? I'm currently sick as I type this, so let's just get this chapter over with shall we?

…

Bunnymund took a quick glance out of his large glass window, making sure that everyone who was currently here left. Confirmed that the two were now completely alone, he turned towards Jack and smirked. Jack closed his mouth shut, not really knowing what to expect to the now human form of E. Aster Bunny. Bunnymund, adjusting to his new body, slowly walked towards Jack. His balance was different, his body temperature was different, but thankfully his senses were just the same as before. Slowly the tall man raised his hand, placing it gently to Jack's cheek. The temperature was freezing cold compared to his new skin. Bunnymund realized how much paler Jack actually was when he saw the comparison with his lightly tanned skin. Jack looked up at Bunny, big blue eyes meeting Bunny's dark green ones.

Jack slowly closed his eyes, pulling his head back as Bunny leaned in kissing his neck gently. With Bunny's new lips, the feeling of a simple kiss felt a bit more desirable. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, as Bunny stood up straight he saw the deep blush across Jack's face. Bunny only chuckled; with his new hands he stroked Jack's white icy hair. "Mate," he whispered. "I don't really know if this is right." Jack felt a twinge of sadness at Bunny's confession.

"You're doing fine." He said with a smile. Jack placed his hands on Bunny's bare muscular chest, slowly sliding his hands up and down the man's abdomen with pure curiosity and a bit of lust. He traced his icy cold finger on the black tattoo like markings on the man's arms. He could feel Bunny shiver at each movement that Jack made with his hands; the feeling must be a bit hurtful since Jack was so cold. Although Bunny didn't care, that's the least of his problems. What Bunny needs to figure out is what is actually going to happen tonight. He was excited, yet terrified. "M-mate…" his mouth trembled as Jack slowly gave Aster small kisses into his chest. "What exactly…a-are we going to do exactly?"

"I'm going to teach you…" Jack whispered into Bunny's ear. "How to _act_ like a human." Aster only gulped at how low and thick Jack's voice was. The tall man looked down at the young boy, smiling as he stroked his hair once more.

"Let's take a seat shall we?" Jack asked. He grabbed his hand, leading him towards the large comfortable chair. Bunny sat down slowly, eyeing Jack's every move. He was wondering where Jack was going to sit down since there was only one chair. Jack only smirked as he sat on the man's lap. Slowly and cautiously Jack kissed Bunny's lips slowly. The feeling was sensational, giving both men feelings that are slowly becoming into some sort of addiction. It was sweet, soft, and just right. Bunnymund kissed Jack back, placing his hand behind Jack's head and slowly pulling him in closer.

They sat like this, for a couple of minutes just exploring each other's sweet kisses. Bunny knew that Sandy and Tooth will return soon for the Aster's new clothing. His fur was gone, all he had now was naked skin and a blanket wrapping around his waist. Which with Jack sitting on top of him like this, the blanket is slowly falling off.

Minutes have passed which felt like hours for them actually finally had to end when they heard a knock on the door. Jack sighed as he parted his lips with Bunny's. The moment can never seem to last. Bunny sighed. "I'll go answer." He said. His voice was low, his eyes were cloudy, and his lips were very pink. Giving Jack one last kiss he stood up and answered the door to see Tooth and Sandy holding a bunch of bags.

"Look what I bought!" she said happily. Tooth and Sandy flew into the room, they flew to the center; emptying the bags revealing various types of clothing's. Bunny arched his eyebrow looking at the strange cloths. He has never worn clothes before, so he wasn't sure what type would actually suit him. He curiously grabbed what appears to be an olive green vest. Shrugging he slipped it on, it suited him well. Who says that he needed a shirt anyways? He spotted a black comfortable looking pants, slipping them on he was quite pleased.

"You look great Bunny!" said Tooth.

Sandy nodded eagerly while giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks." He said.

"So I guess me and Sandy will be going now, um see you two tomorrow!" She waved a goodbye, motioning for Sandy to follow as they flew out the window.

"Come on Mate, let's go get some sleep." Yawned Bunny grabbing Jack and leading him upstairs.

…

THAT'S as far as I can go guys, my BRAIN IS KILLING ME! I'm going to the doctor today in Mexico so wish me luck! Bye!


	12. I'm truly sorry

Attention all ROTG/JackRabbit shippers who like my story. There is a reason why I stopped writing; it was because I have been through life obstacles that are clearly taking over my love to write. The obstacles have sent me into a treacherous road of writers block, and the person that I am, I just simply gave up.

But I thought hey, this story really should continue.

So I AM OUT FOR A QUEST!

If anyone is a good writer who would like to continue my story then please message me and we will discuss everything! Anyone interested?


End file.
